rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Scarlet Resistance
The Scarlet Resistance is a reformational order that descended from the Scarlet Crusade. Initially they are led by a single Grand Inquisitor Esendor, though many question his title that he seemingly granted himself; the Scarlets nonetheless maintain their loyalty to him and each other because of their awareness of the fragility of the Scarlets and their holy order. Origins The Resistance began a short while after the Shattering, when the Forsaken began using sudden decisive measures against the Scarlets, while the Resurgence traveled to the Palisade, Esendor, a lone monk travelend from the Scarlet Palisade through all of the Scarlet Bases, seeing them all in a wreck and dismay, utter anarchy flooding the once-holy citadels of Scarlet might such as Hearthglen, Esendor's mental stability grew weaker and weaker, and by the time he arrived at Tyr's Hand to find it empty, with Undead corpses wearing scarlet colours all over the city, he cracked. Esendor's mental instability is known to none, yet one can easily deduce that from his actions. This "pilgrimage" Esendor went on from Tirisfal to Tyr's Hand helped him gather followers, though with the thawing population of Scarlets in the land got smaller and smaller, Esendor could not gather more than a handful of Scarlets, the majority of the new Resistance consists of refugees, farmers, conscripts, and deserters. Though Esendor is completely convinced that this force of deserters and farmers can solely bring forth the rebirth of Scarlet grandeur, it returns to the Scarlets themselves whether they agree with him or not. Doctrines Esendor is convinced that he can fuly remake the Scarlet Crusade, therefore he has made the doctrines and the ranks and positions within the Resistance very complex to resemble the old Scarlet hierarchy, except for the fact that he insists on taking full rule himself, therefore the positions of Archmage and Highlord have been destroyed, leaving the Grand Inquisitor as the sole head of the Resistance. Initially, Esendor believed and was completely convinced that he gathered all of the surviving Scarlets in Lordaeron, but with the surprising number of survivors seeking refuge in Tyr's Hand, Esendor eventually began to agree with his advisors that other Scarlets have survived, but for some mysterious reason have refused to follow him. Therefore, Esendor began organising missionary operations to the Monastery and the Palisade, eventually organising a troope of voluntary expeditioners who would join him on a march to the Monastery, where he has organized a meeting with High Inquisitor Whitemane, the last surviving ruler there, to discuss plans of the Monastery being abandoned and moving the Scarlets there to Tyr's Hand, though the expedition is still being planned. Politics and relations with Global Factions Naturally, the Crusade's original cause was to eliminate the Scourge and the Undead from Lordaeron, though it has eventually began taking several shapes such as executing innocents for fear that they are disguised spies or possessed. In the Resistance, everyone suspected of being possessed or a disguised spy would be immediately burnt at the stake. Where the Crusade attempted to make a treaty with the Argent Dawn for a common cause, the Resistance utterly declines the Argent Dawn and Crusade's advances and has declared open war on them, early in the Resistance's days the Argent Dawn invaded Tyr's Hand, going as far in the city as the main gates, in a frustrated attempt, Leonid Bartholomew the Revered, revealed to have been appointed as the head of the invasion force, made an appearance at Tyr's Hand, the Resistance quickly took advantage of that and destroyed him and the Argent Dawn forces.Commander Eligor Dawnbringer made an appearance as well and was injured, but not captured. The Scarlets were successfully able to reclaim the city of Tyr's Hand completely. As this victory was short-lived, the gates at the back of the city were broken: The Death Knights of Acherus have invaded, the Scarlets held the line for a while, eventually securing the gates, after long days and weeks of planning the invasion and the glorious reclamation of the Scarlet Enclave, their plan was put in motion, Esendor journeyed into the Ruins of New Avalon, along with his forces, only to be ambushed by impossible numbers of mindless Ghouls, barely surviving, Esendor retreated to Tyr's Hand, closing the gates to the Enclave once more, enraged, he barged into the Barracks, charging his three primary strategists with treason and betrayal: Clarissa Moon, an Inquisitor, Sir Frederick Lightsworn, a Paladin, and Curator Samuel Fearce were all mercilessly executed, the Curate and the Paladin were hanged while the Inquisitor was burnt, this merciless execution showed the true colours of Esendor's mental instability, obvious disapproval was seen amongst the witnesses. This act of executing Scarlets one unproven and unjust charges changed relations amongst the Scarlets themselves forever, who could be trusted? The Resistance sees the Alliance, the Horde, and the Argent Crusade as obstacles in their way, and has declared open war on all three factions, and any other faction that showed itself in Lordaeron, declaring them nothing but trouble and obstacles in their path to retribution. Recruitment Ironically enough, the Resistance opens its gates to the lost and the misguided, the poor and the rich, the amateur and the veteran to join their ranks, most of the oncomers are Argent deserters or former hermits, but there was a small trickle of Scarlets that began arriving after Sergeant Bjornir showed himself in Tyr's Hand, claiming that the Resistance's reputation has reached the Tirisfal Glades, and that his demoralized forces fight to no avail after their leader slew himself in fear of being captured, Bjornir invited several Scarlets with him from the Palisade, yet only a small number of them came, but this sudden arrival of Scarlet veterans to Tyr's Hand brought the Inquisitor hope that there are other Scarlets beyond Tyr's Hand, ones who have failed to hear his call for reconstruction of the Crusade. Category:The Scarlet Resistance Category:Human Category:Retired Guild